A conventional in the ear (ITE) or completely-in-the-canal (CIC) hearing aid has a housing that is custom made to individually fit the user's ear canal. The hearing aid components, e.g. electronics, microphone, receiver, battery, etc., are contained in the housing which is closed by a faceplate at the end pointing away from the ear canal. In order to reduce occlusion, a so-called vent, i.e. a ventilation channel, is provided for communication between an opening in the faceplate and the user's ear canal. The vent may be drilled through the housing or shell, or a pipe or tube extending within the hearing aid and connecting an opening in the faceplate with an opening at the opposite end of the housing may constitute the vent. The effectiveness of the vent is increased by increasing the cross-section and decreasing the length of the vent channel.
Behind-the-ear (BTE) hearing aids in which a sound tube conducts sound generated by the receiver of the hearing aid into the ear canal are also well known in the art. In order to position the sound tube securely and comfortably in the ear canal, an earpiece is provided for insertion into the ear canal of the user.
Typically, the ITE or CIC housing or the BTE earpiece is individually custom manufactured to fit precisely in the ear canal of the user without causing pain to the user while still retaining the housing or earpiece securely in place in the ear canal preventing the earpiece from falling out of the ear irrespective of movements of the user, such as chewing or yawning, and also avoiding acoustical feedback generating unpleasant and annoying whistling or howling. The custom made earpiece adds to the cost of the hearing aid and the time needed to fit the hearing aid.
Typically, customized hearing aids are made from solid materials to secure retention and tightness. These hearing aids are placed completely or partially in the ear canal. Since the walls of the ear canal are moving when the jaws move for instance when chewing, the placement of such solid hearing aids in the ear canal can be associated with discomfort for the user.
Several approaches to eliminate this discomfort have been tried, one such approach is to make the canal portion of the device in a soft material, e.g. as disclosed in WO 02/03757 A1. Such devices are complicated to manufacture and will only offer limited venting.
In WO 2004/010734, a canal hearing device is disclosed having a dual acoustic seal system for preventing feedback while minimizing occlusion effects. The two-part device comprises a main module and an elongated tubular insert for conducting sound to the eardrum and sealing within the bony region of the ear canal. The main module is positioned in the cartilaginous portion of the ear canal. The tubular insert comprises a sound conduction tube and a cylindrically hollow primary seal medially positioned in the bony region. The device also comprises a secondary seal laterally positioned in the cartilaginous region.
WO 01/08443 discloses a one-size-fits-all hearing aid, which is adapted to fit into either ear of an ear canal of a user to a depth proximal to the tympanic membrane. The hearing aid is comprised of two half shells joined together to house the hearing aid components. The joined shells secure a flexible tip at the distal end of the shell.